minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deformed Tdul
'''Deformed Tduls '''are extremely corrupt, aggressive, coal-hearted, battle-hungry and powerful variations of a Tdul. They behave much more like wild animals, knowning little speech and solving problems by fighting. They are the result of a failed experiment with an attempt to make an angelic Tdul. They are spoken to be able to kill entire groups of Defominums with just a pack of three. They attack ANYTHING, including their own species, when provoked. They show no mercy to their enemies and dislike to be shown mercy. Some people think that Deformed Tduls (and their mysterious unnamed creator) are really the Oblivion version of regular Tduls, and that they are merely the foot soldiers of The Monster. History Since Tduls were a common problem a few years ago (2003-ish), a scientist researched and studied Tduls for several years afterhand to see if there was a way to 'purify' them and make them less aggressive. The scientist was a mere Skura and knew nothing about Derikas and other higher tiers, but knew of Tduls well and their threats. For two months, he worked on an antidote to cure the Tdul's corrupt-ness. He worked alone, so it took much longer. He didn't bother to test whether his antidote would work, and set off the second it was completed to find a Tdul to cure. However, when he used it against a Tdul, it didn't become angelic; it only made it grow more demonic and the corrupt Tdul killed the scientist. Since it was loose and away from any roadblocks, it roamed free, leaving behind a path of destruction wherever it went with nothing to stop it. It stole the rest of the antidote from the scientist and it spread like a virus to over hundreds of Tduls, making them Deformed Tduls. The Deformed Tduls ravaged everything in their way but never came across a tier any higher than a Skura (Ferikas and above). It took them a mere two seconds to destroy a Skura, no questions asked. However, a Derika came by and saw a destroyed town patrolled by a stray Deformed Tdul. The Derika fought the Deformed Tdul, nearly killing themselves in the process but managing to destroy the corrupt beast. The Deformed Tdul transformed back into an average Tdul upon death, and it left not remembering anything that happened. There are only about 250 Deformed Tduls as of now, but they tend to cluster together in packs and hunt down anything that is alive. It is almost impossible to trap, ambush, or kill them since their sences can go further than a galaxy. They behave like wild animals and are undoubtfully a force to be reckoned with, so beware! Tactics Normal Deformed Tduls attack differently than regular Tduls. They charge at the Player upon sight and instantly break a random tool in their inventory and also knock the Player down momentarily with highly random damage. They have a resistance to angelic tools but are still more affected by them than anything else. They have 700 <3 (Twice as much as an average Tdul) and hitting them may inflict a random spell on the Player. They are slightly smaller than an average Tdul, but much stronger. If the player dies from a Deformed Tdul, the Deformed Tdul that fought them has a higher chance of appearing again. When 60 Deformed Tduls are killed, it becomes possible for the Shadow Dragon to spawn in The End. Alpha Alpha D.Ts are twice as big as an average Tdul, with 1,400 <3, 30 <3 base damage, and are always spawned with a pack of 2-7 normal Deformed Tduls. They have all the attacks listed above, plus the ability to knock the player back about 10 blocks while blinding them. Elder Elder D.Ts look exactly the same as either an Alpha or a normal DT, but they move slower, take more damage, and deal less damage themselves. Trivia *It ''is ''possible to "domesticate" a Deformed Tdul. They are slightly less intelligent than regular Tduls (giving them their wild animal attributes), but MUST be done so when young and away from any nearby Deformed Tdul packs. But the domesticated Deformed Tdul will still have the frequent instinct to kill, kill, kill; which may include killing their owner. Please beware of keeping them as pets, for they do not make very good ones. *They have a shockingly big resemblance to Savage Tduls. Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Demons Category:Shadow Mobs Category:RPG Category:Beings Involved in RoM